Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to increased demand for electronic information storage and exchange rather than through conventional techniques such as paper and magnetic media, for example. Such electronic communication can provide split-second, reliable data transfer between essentially any two locations throughout the world. Many industries and consumers are leveraging such technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For example, consumers can purchase goods, review bank statements, research products and companies, obtain real-time stock quotes, download brochures, etc. with the click of a mouse and at the convenience of home.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes increasingly important to store and/or utilize such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user-friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Generally, various companies, enterprises, businesses, and the like store electronic data that includes a tremendous amount of files, records, image files, sound files, etc. For example, office productivity tools (e.g., word processing, spread sheets, presentation software, mail applications, contact applications, networks, instant messaging applications, etc.) can include a wealth of information about the user as well as a user's contact lists and/or interaction with contacts.
There are numerous advantages to electronic storage of data. For example, electronic data ensures backup, enhances search-ability and reduces the amount of space necessary for storage as compared to hardcopy or physical storage. Unfortunately, many of the advantages of physical record observations are lost when the information is converted to electronic format. In other words, one can infer information from the visual size, condition, markings, etc. of a hardcopy file—which is essentially lost when converted to electronic format.